Machina
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher | 1-A Name: Goetz von Berlichingen, Machina, Michael Wittmann, Tenma Ootake, Einherjar Nigredo Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 94 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #7, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Barrier Creation, Power Nullification, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Nonexistence Manipulation (Any of Machina’s punches erase the existence of a being with a history when his Briah is active), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely higher (Superior to Eleonore), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with his Briah | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (At least comparable to Eleonore) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Country level+, likely higher (Superior to Eleonore), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina (His own body) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, expert tactician, possesses absolute knowledge on human anatomy and psychology Weaknesses: His Briah's effects are limited to his fists (in addition, his Briah's effects can be avoided by not touching his fists, and it cannot effect a higher dimensional being either) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Deus Ex Machina: Machina's Holy Relic, Deus ex Machina takes the form of his own body. Like his Briah, Machina's Holy Relic allows him to end anything his fists hit, even to the point of ending a Briah user's ability and putting them back to their base form. Unlike his Briah, this doesn't erase someone from existence. *'Midgardr Völsunga Saga:' Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of your life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang). The only possible ways to bypass this ability is to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), or to simply avoid contact with his fists. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1